This invention relates to an apparatus and method for securing a plurality of objects together with an adhesive tape. The system has application to any working environment wherein it is desired to secure a plurality of objects together, but has particular application to the securing together of farm produce sold in bunches such as carrots, celery, broccoli, etc.
The most commonly used expedient for securing together objects of the aforedescribed nature are twist ties, rubber bands, plastic bunching rings and string ties. Use of these items often requires considerable manual manipulation and expenditure of time with attendant high cost. While devices have been devised to secure twist ties, rubber bands and the like about objects, such equipment is characterized by its relative complexity and high expense. Then too, some of the devices do not perform reliably.